tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Type-7
Type-7 is a new form of sedative developed by Stone Enterprises. The name refers to the classification given to sedatives, the higher the number being its potency. A type-1, for example, put a person into a simple light sleep, while a type-6 effectively induces a coma. Type-7 goes a step further, causing muscle rigidity and effectively putting all bodily functions into stasis. Function Type-7 quickly puts a person into a natural form of stasis, their muscles locking up and all bodily functions slowing to slower than a snail's pace. Type-7 as a result effectively combines a comatose state with paralysis, dulling all feelings of pain and any bodily functions, even the generation of saliva. After exiting Type-7's induced state people may or may not notice, as their mind goes back to their last thought while their body feels refreshed. History Mary Hamilton and Ashley Tisdale first began work on Type-7 in 2006. While sedatives up to a Type-6 were useful, Ashley was looking to develop a way for a sedative to be beneficial for long travel as well as made drugged person easier to manipulate in medical procedures. The basic idea was to introduce a muscle stiffener into an existing powerful sedative, but while initial tests proved effective the main problem the pair had was that a person would still perform bodily functions, which meant if used long term it could lead to complications like kidney failure. Eventually in 2007, with Erika Stone threatening to end the project altogether, Ashley and Mary succeeded in creating a viable version of their drug. Several tests were run but the drug was not submitted for FDA approval, instead being used by Erika on an international crime spree. Realizing the potential in monopolizing the drug, Ashley approached the Paradise Foundation, who in turn began testing it as a way to turn real people into love dolls. Ashley also began work on the Type-7 Chip, which was designed to use the drug to influence brain functions. The drug continued to perform well, showing few flaws. The Foundation would continue to use it for some time until being shut down by Interpol. The fall of the Foundation saw a handful of people get their hands on the drug's chemical formula, but Stone Enterprises was approved as the legal manufacturer of the sedative. In spite of its approval for wide-spread testing however it still not a formally sanctioned drug. Currently major international hospitals are testing the drug's use in operations while the International Temporal Enforcement Agency is utilizing it as a combat tranquilizer and a few universities are using it to observe how its effects change of over time on volunteers. Uses Type-7 is, in its natural state, a liquid. Colorless and practically odorless, Type-7 is effectively indistinguishable from water. As with all matter Type-7 can be turned into a gas, having a very low boiling point, and with a simple additive it can be prevented from returning to a liquid except in extreme cold. The main problem is Type-7 by itself is very hard to solidify, requiring twice the time that a comparable amount of water needs. Utilizing baking soda and aluminum Type-7 can be turned into a powder that secretes its pure form as a gas, which can be kept in check by refrigerating it. A few drops of Type-7 can freeze a typical person for a few minutes. Roughly one hundred milliliters of pure Type-7 will freeze a person for a week. Going over that, or taking over thirty CCs directly to the blood steam, causes an overdose, as too much of the drug prevents the body from being able to slowly work it out. An overdose effectively turns a human into a mannequin unless a counter-dose is given. The counter-agent fights the drug, stealing its electrons at a molecular level and making it inert and thus much easier to quickly remove from the body. The antidote tends to only require several seconds to work, whereas the drug itself usually requires up to five at most. Two special properties can be given to Type-7. The first special property calls for citric acid, cranberry juice being the best source. The blend causes the paralysis to start slowly, starting with the feet and working its way up. The drug naturally starts with the feet due to it needing time to reach them before it can be distributed. Typically the drug spreads quickly before triggering but citric acid slows the process, making any affected after of what's going on until a full state of stasis is achieved. The second technique is more complex, which causes the drug's molecules to have a much shorter life-span, but every time they degrade they attempt to reform, causing a secondary freeze after the first and so on until the drug is completely out of one's system. The long-term effects of being under Type-7 are unknown, but months of it combined with Chip use results in a loss of REM cycles, causing neural pathway degradation. It was speculated that after five years under the effects of Type-7 that the suspension of bodily functions will cease, changing the subject's state from stasis to an immobile coma. See Also * Type-7 Chip * Type-7D * Basilisk * Time Loss Category:Science and Technology Category:Freeze Science Category:Stone Enterprises